Taming Ginny Weasley
by Tisha Yoon
Summary: Draco's been feeling this thing for his childhood friend, Ginny. Would he risk losing his friendship to her? Or risk his love and keep it all to himself? AU Fic. Rated T for language. COMPLETE.
1. Inlove With Weaselette

**Disclaimer:** Before anything else, I would disclaim. JKR you own them, but the story line's mine!

**A/N:** Hello there, before you read this one-shot, I would like you to please read this first.

This is a very out-of-this-world, very AU fanfic. I'm going to give you some background of the happenings here so as not to create confusion. This is all based on MY imagination and I'm just sort of playing around with JKR's characters. In this fic:

1. There's no family feud present between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Their family friends and are very close.

2. Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny are all childhood friends.

3. Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, are very much alive.

4. Voldemort's still after Harry. He attacked the Potters' house, but Lily and James were away on a mission for the Order. They left Harry alone with an Auror. Harry lived, but the poor Auror wasn't so lucky.

5. Lucius didn't give Ginny the diary of Tom Riddle. All the bad things Lucius did to Harry and the Order has happened, but it wasn't Lucius' fault or doing. Lucius is a businessman, father of Draco, and loving, but strict husband to Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius, the Death Eater, is replaced by an OC.

6. Draco is still in Slytherin,but only because of his cunning and intelligence. He and his ancestors are all in Slytherin. Slytherin, in this fic, is not home to future Death Eaters. It just so happens that Voldy was in Slytherin.

7. Harry's family migrated somewhere in Muggle London after Voldemort's attack on Harry. They came back to Godric's Hollow after Harry turned 11. So everything that happened in the first book, that is the things that happened to Harry before he found out he was a wizard, did not happen. However, the part about the Sorcerer's Stone did happen.

8. Ron is unhealthy. That is why it's Ginny, not him, that is Draco's best friend.

9. Harry and Ginny are not an item. Ginny had a crush on Harry during his second year, but their relationship during his fifth year didn't happen. Replace Ginny with Luna.

10. Lucius and Draco don't hate Muggles. The only reason Draco would hate any of them is because Ginny is dating one.

11. This takes place before the seventh year of Draco and it is summer.

**A/N:** Now that we're clear, let's go on to the story!

* * *

**Taming Ginny Weasley**

He was in love with her.

He was in loves the way she laughs. He's in love with her red hair and every freckle on her face. He loves it when she pouts whenever she doesn't get her way. He loves her bubbly personality and her fiery temper. He loves it when she runs after him with the goal to hex him…heck he'd even love her hexes if they weren't so painful for him to take.

She was extraordinary that way. No, she's not like the Veela Bill has for a fiancée. Not at all ethereal like the beauty of a fairy and she lacked that lady-like gorgeousness many girls he had dated before possessed.

No, she's not those. But her beauty lies somewhere else. Where other girls find that wearing their long hair down and curly is beautiful, Ginny is breathtaking whenever her hair is tucked in a high ponytail. She doesn't bother much with make-up, though an occasional swipe of color for her face just enhances her beauty. He always prefers her natural face more than anything. Girls in bikinis would never illicit the same strong reaction Ginny causes him whenever she hangs around in a tight shirt and old shorts. And while other girls love to have tea parties and go shopping, she would choose playing Quidditch with him and her brothers all the time.

And the beauty of it all? Ginny Weasley doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

Yes, he was in love with her. Draco Malfoy was in love with her, his childhood best friend.

And that's what made it complicated.

He didn't know where it started; just that she was always inside him. His mind and thoughts were filled with her and he couldn't, wouldn't, really get her out of his system.

Draco knew better than to fall in love with a family friend. The Malfoys and the Weasleys were old pureblood family friends; they go a long way back, and though Draco was thankful that the old friendship made it possible for him to be able to meet Ginny Weasley, he also cursed it for the same reason.

One would wonder why it was Ginny who was Draco's best friend and not Ron, who shared the same year and sex as Draco. But Ronald Weasley's childhood had been a dreary one, with the boy always catching a sickness here and there. Much as the, then, little Draco wanted to play with Ron, the latter couldn't even run for ten minutes without hyperventilating. Bill was far too old and so was Charlie to play with Draco, Percy was much too serious, and the twins, although they do play with Draco some of the time, preferred to take into their own naughty world and spring surprises on the unsuspecting others. Draco eventually found a playmate in the littlest Weasley and they had become the best of friends. By the time Ron was healthy enough to join in with their games, Draco and Ginny had already been inseparable. Ron didn't mind though. Harry and his parents had come back from hiding and the two were inseparable themselves.

While Draco was glad to have a friend in Ginny, he couldn't say he was delighted of the fact that Ginny only saw him as _that_: a friend.

And it wasn't as if no one knew about it. Her brothers knew it and they made sure to bugger him because of his inability to tell the girl. Him, Draco Malfoy of the playboy nature, who seemed to take after Bill's penchant for having an expiry date put on every women he's dated, and who had the gift to sugarcoat his every word and make women fall.

Harry knew it, too. Once upon a time, when Ginny had fancied herself in-love with Potter, Draco had taken every step to reign in control and not beat Harry to a pulp. Harry had just laughed at him, saying, _"I wonder how you can call yourself her best friend when you don't know her at all."_ Draco had known what he was talking about then. Ginny falls in and out of love with every boy she meets; their childhood friend Harry is not an exception. It was when Harry was in second year and Ginny had just thought Harry the best seeker ever and had started drawing hearts on her parchments with the words Mrs. Ginny Potter written in large fonts.

Draco could only smile thinly and remind the girl that it would be a long, long time before the title written in the parchment could become reality. He didn't push through the topic, not quite trusting himself because the next thing about to run off his tongue was: _"If you'd written Mrs. Ginny Malfoy though, I would have instantly made it a reality."_

As it was, Ginny had moved on to crushing on another person after two weeks of liking Harry. Don't get him wrong, Draco loved having Ginny in Hogwarts because he did not know what to do with himself if he was away from her for too long, like his first year in Hogwarts. It was the first time he had been away from Ginny for a very long time, and he had deliriously missed her. But having Ginny around in Hogwarts only brought excessive impatience and frustration on his part as Ginny moved from one crush to another.

And it was not as if he didn't do anything to stop his feelings for her. When she started her second year, Draco had deducted that she wouldn't stop crushing on other people and instead of dwelling on it, he busied himself with dating other girls in school. At the back of his mind, he wanted to make Ginny jealous, just as he is whenever she has a new boyfriend. But as it was, the girl had three emotions on the subject: one was delight whenever he turns to her for girl advice, irritation whenever his girlfriends get jealous over their friendship and resignation when he breaks the relationship with them. Of course she couldn't judge him for being a playboy, as she jumps from one crush to another herself.

Now, gazing at the girl while flying around the huge lawn of the Burrow, he was just glad they were away from Hogwarts. Even if it was just for the summer; at least he has a few months to keep her away from the other boys.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! I know I told you guys that this was a one-shot but my beta told me it's better to have it by chapters. I considered it and came up with the conclusion that it _would_ be better if I posted it in chapters. So here it is! I'm just waiting for my beta to finish checking the story so in the meantime read this and tell me what you think!

Special, **SPECIAL**, thanks to my first beta **nextbestthing** for being so nice! God Bless!


	2. Brother Bill!

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot guys, just the plot is mine.

**A/N:** Hello there! Here's the second chapter and I hope you guys will love it!

* * *

"Draco!"Ginny waved. She rode her broom just above him.

Draco had just arrived at the Burrow and would be spending the whole summer in the Weasley home as his father and mother decided to go on a vacation. He had been invited, but spending time with Ginny was more enticing than shopping in the streets of Madrid with his mom, a shopaholic.

Draco waved back and smiled. She was in her element up there; hair flying back and forth as the wind played with it and her smile curled in its usual way, which he liked to think was only for him.

"Hey Ginners!" he called up at her. "Get down and greet me properly, you unmannered witch."

Ginny frowned at him then grinned. "In a while, White!" she called back. White was one of her many nicknames for him. She insisted that his hair was white, like an aged man's and refused to listen to him tell her that it was silver-blonde. White was more appropriate to call him if he insisted on calling her Red rather than Crimson. Draco knew better than to argue with her. "Prepare food for me while I finish my ride?"

Draco sneered up at her. See? She's the only girl who dared to order him like a maid, and the worst part? He obeys like an obedient dog. "Sure, Red."

When he got inside, Draco was surprised to find Charlie in the kitchen. Bill and Fleur's wedding was three weeks away, so it was somewhat early to have Charlie home.

"Drake." Charlie smiled at him. He was cradling a mug of tea in his hands. Molly was bustling about in her apron, cooking supper because it was a little after five. Bill was there, also, giving him a knowing look.

"So, what does Princess Ginevra want?" Bill asked in a mocking tone. He had heard Ginny order Draco to fix her food.

Draco sneered at the older boy, moving to stand beside Molly who stood by the kitchen counters. He folded his hands on his chest as he regarded Bill silently.

Molly looked up from what she was preparing and smiled as she saw Draco's lips twitching to pout. He was leaning on the counter top, facing the kitchen table. Molly knew the boy wouldn't show his pout to her sons, he was a man that way. But as she'd seen many times now, he had no trouble showing it to Ginny, provided that no one but her was paying attention. Or so he thought. Molly Weasley took great pleasure in the fact that Draco and Ginny were closer with each other than with any other. Draco, although she knew he had his fairly great share of girls, was in love with her baby. It was a well known fact inside the Weasley household and Ginny was the only one not seeing it. Or if she did, she wasn't considering it. Molly knew that Draco was afraid of losing Ginny's friendship and opted to keep his mouth shut about his true feelings for her daughter.

"Stop making fun of Draco, would you Bill?" Molly asked her son. She patted Draco's shoulder before going back to the kitchen and tasting the soup she was cooking. "Don't mind William, Draco dear. He's just glad someone other than him gets ordered around by a woman," she said.

Draco grinned at Molly and for the millionth time, she almost sucked in breath. Draco's charm smites her, she, the mother of seven kids, every now and then.

"Yeah Bill, I heard from Ginny that Fleur's been after you to buy this and that." He countered. "Not yet married and already under the cat's paw?"

Bill glared at him for a minute then grinned sardonically and said, "At least I'm marrying her." He raised an eyebrow. "Unlike you. Already in under the paw of someone you haven't even declared your feelings for."

Draco felt embarrassment wash over him as Bill's laughter filled the room. Aunt Molly was shaking her head, apparently giving up since what Bill had said was true. He hadn't even admitted his feelings to Ginny and he was already under her thumb.

Charlie took one look at Draco's face and immediately felt sorry for the guy. Anyone in-love with his sister was someone worth feeling sorry for. Especially her best friend, Draco. His sister, he swore, was a female Bill.

She's just not content with having one crush for an entire year. Although Charlie knew that Ginny was looking for something special in a man and couldn't find it in the boys she had dated, he thought that she would have found it long ago if she looked in nearer places. Places such as the kitchen counter.

Charlie sighed. "Bill, cut it out," he said. "You know Draco's predicament and that is not helping him. And Ginny'll have your arse for breakfast tomorrow if she hears you call her Ginevra," he said after taking a sip of his tea.

Bill grinned at his brother, who was glaring at him, not angry but not pleased either. "Drake knows what to do about Ginny. He's just not willing to do it. Right Drake?" he gave the boy a meaningful look.

Draco read the message behind Bill Weasley's eyes and smirked. He'll bloody have to Imperius himself before he confessed to Ginny like Bill had suggested before: just plainly tell her. If he could do that without compromising their current relationship, then he would. But as it was, he bloody well knew that if he told her, she would just up and go, not talk to him, or worse, act awkward around him while pretending it never happened. He couldn't risk that. He would give anything just to be beside Ginny and if that meant hiding his feelings for her then he would fucking hide them inside the deepest recesses of his whole being.

He just raised an eyebrow at Ginny's oldest brother and the one who had taught both of them how to ride a broom. He pushed off the kitchen counter and ignored the snickers coming from Bill. He fought the urge to throw a carrot at him and airily walked towards a cupboard, searching for food his little princess, Ginevra, could eat.

**A/N:** Thanks again to my beta **nextbestthing** for being so helpful with this fic!


	3. Draco's Summer Bummer

**Disclaimer:** Oh you know the drill.

**A/N:** Here's the third one! My beta's on vacation so she won't be able to send me the next part of this until later. Hope you're all willing to wait for that! Thanks nextbestthing for the beta and enjoy your vacations!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Draco's Summer Bummer

He couldn't believe it.

Ginny, _his Ginny_, is going on a date.

A fucking date with a Muggle.

In Muggle London.

On a _summer_ day.

Draco raked his hands through his hair as he stared in disbelief at the now bouncing-on-her-seat-in-excitement Ginny. She had started off with her usual introduction. An introduction he knew so well.

"_D! Guess what?"_

When he heard those words his heart beat raced and he felt his muscles contract. He knew what was going to follow and he wanted to shut her words out, but choosing to be a freaking masochist, he smiled down at where she was sitting beside him and asked "What?"

He hates those words. It was usually followed by "I'm going out with someone" or "A boy just asked me out". He hates them but he was used to them and it's not as if he can do anything about it. He's in no position to tell her not to date. If only he could tell her parents outright that they shouldn't let her go out with boys other than him…but of course he couldn't; that would have been too embarrassing and besides he can't do that without having to explain why.

Draco was just glad those words aren't accompanied by "I'm getting married!" or he would have to banish himself from the face of the Earth.

But he was really mad at her right now.

She was going on a date. On a fucking summer's day. With that stupid Muggle River Atkins.

Bloody fucking hell.

It was okay for her to date people whenever they were at Hogwarts. Draco preferred Ginny not date at all, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His only solace was that they don't get to spend time with her during the summer. Summer was Draco's time with her. _His_ fucking time with _her_.

Couldn't those gits sod off Ginny for just the summer vacations? Ginny Weasley belonged to Draco Malfoy during the summer.

Couldn't they see that?

This would be his only time with her. Away from everyone, every boy who eyed her at Hogwarts. Away from her stupid crushes and puppy loves at school. This was _their_ fucking time.

So he couldn't really blame himself when he had shouted: "You're not going!"

Ginny stared up at him in surprise. Draco didn't shout at her. It wasn't like him. She wondered what was up with her best friend.

"Draco?" she started, but he cut her off.

"You're not going on a date, Gin," he said in a hard tone.

"What? Why?" Ginny pulled back from him. She had been resting her head on his shoulders as the watch Harry and Ron play chess. Now the two had stopped their game and was staring at the two of them; Ron with a surprised expression as he seldom heard Malfoy ever shout, much more to Ginny; and Harry with an amused look as he knew Draco's feelings about spending time with Ginny on summer vacation.

Draco seemed to have noticed her budding indignation and knew that he would have to turn down his anger's volume if he wanted to avoid an eruption. "Gin…" he reached out and almost groaned in frustration to himself when she evaded his arm and stood up.

"What do you mean _I'm_ not going on a date?" she said, her face getting that fired up look he so dreaded and at the same time loved to see. "And did you just shout at me _Malfoy_?"

Now Draco did groan. The surname said it all. She was now officially angry at him.

"Oh no you don't. You _don't_ groan at me like that _Malfoy_." She said with slit eyes. "You _don't_!"

"Ginny, let me explain…" he started again.

Ginny turned around and fled the room. Draco cast a helpless look around the room to see Harry and Ron staring at him.

"You best go after her mate." Ron said. "You know how she gets when she's pissed off."

"I know." Draco said wearily. He pushed himself off the sofa where he had been enjoying a perfect time just cuddling with Ginny a few minutes earlier.

_Oh, Merlin help me._ He started towards the stairs and wondered how long it would take him to tame the girl who had tamed his heart.


	4. Ginny, the Shrew

**Disclaimer:** Again, nothing's mine except the plot!

**A/N:** Hello guys! Here's chapter 4! Thanks **nextbestthing**! I hope you had a good vacation!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ginny, the Shrew

Ginny was glaring at him and it was making him squirm. She sat on her bed and her hands and arms were tangled arrogantly in front of her chest.

"Well?"

Draco winced at the sharpness of her voice. He stood as far from her as he could. He knew she would, likely, be whipping her wand out and hexing him. Her bat-bogeys are mythical.

"Look Gin…"

"You shouted at me Draco." She said in a flat voice. Her face was devoid of emotions too. But her eyes were flaring up.

"I know Gin…"

"Why did you shout at me?"

He looked around and refused to meet her eyes as he answered.

"I just got carried away." He answered in a small voice.

He heard Ginny snort and knew she didn't believe anything he said. Not if he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Try again. And this time tell me the truth."

Draco swallowed and looked up slowly. Ginny's eyes weren't as fiery as they had been earlier. But she was still looking at him with anger.

"Well?"

"Well…"

What would he say? That it was supposed to be _their_ time together and she couldn't go out with that stupid River, thank you very much? Or because he was damned as hell jealous of the Muggle?

"I'm sorry Gin…" he tried again. "I just…well…I felt since it was summer…well…maybe we can spend the whole time together!" he blurted out.

He saw Ginny's expression change from surprise to something softer. "But that doesn't mean you could just shout at me like that." She said quietly.

"I know." Draco smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Ginny gazed at him for a moment. It was beginning to scare him that she might be secretly good at Legilimens and she was reading his mind. _How do you Occlumens again?_ He thought to himself. When Ginny hadn't spoken yet, he tried thinking of her name and looked for some reaction from her so he'd know if she indeed was reading his mind. But none came.

Ginny then stood up and went over to him. Placing two hands on his shoulder, she tiptoed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

_Oh dear Merlin. Help me think._ Draco said as Ginny smiled up to him. He was melting…

"I'm still going though." Ginny said, shattering his starting fantasy. A rather indecent fantasy about the two of them.

Draco's shoulders crashed and he knew his face fell from disappointment. He gazed at her and sighed.

"If you must," he told her. She smiled. "But I'm coming with you."

The smile fell as Ginny took a step backward. Her eyes were heating up again, but this time Draco wasn't backing down.

"What do you mean you'd come?" she said, giving the introduction of one of the longest rants a girl would give a guy.

"What do you think of me? Some kid who's going to a field trip and needs a chaperone? I'm going to be sixteen soon, you big ape! Don't tell me what to do and what not to do! You are not going to decide for me! This is my life and I'll run it!" she stopped and picked up a book. Draco's eyes widened and ducked at the right moment, just in time. The book collided with the door where his back was leaning only moments before.

"You are not one of my brothers, Draco Malfoy! So don't," she picked up a pillow and threw it at him, hitting a stack ofmagazines on the table by the door instead of him. "Treat me as a baby!" she said, looking for something to throw as she spoke. "You're a slimy git and I don't even know why I'm friends with you! You're not going with me and River tomorrow, ferret! So shove off!" she finally found her Quidditch shoe and finally hit him on the thigh. Draco winced. She would've hit his balls if he didn't turn fast enough. "You deserved that!" she spat. She continued walking furiously around the room and spotted her Quidditch gloves. The ones he had given her for Christmas when she made it on the Gryffindor team.

"Take these back with you! You're not allowed here for the entire summer!" She threw them at him and he caught the gloves. Seeing she was pacing again, looking for something else to throw, he stopped her. He launched himself at her and they fell back on her bed. Ginny was stunned at first but was wailing in the next instant. "Geroff me you shlimy gif!" she said, her tone muffled by his shoulders.

He did his best to hold the fighting woman. "Gin…" he tried, but doubled over and rolled away from her to his side when her knee connected with his…_thing_. "Oww..."

Ginny stared at him, shocked at what she had done. She didn't mean to. Her knees and limbs were everywhere as she fought him a moment ago. They just…connected with his thing. She absolutely didn't mean to hit him.

"Oh Draco!" she said, kneeling over, hands on her mouth, staring worried at her best friend. "Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! I…"

He was waving his hand at her, dismissing her sorry while his other hand clutched his crotch.

"Don't…Uurrg..." he winced. "Don't worry about it." He said after a gasp. Boy this girl has good aim. "I'm…I'm fine." He said. Draco tried to sit up with Ginny helping him. He turned to her and winced. "Good aim." He said huskily.

Ginny smiled up at him, looking guilty and apologetic. "I really am sorry, D." she said, hugging him. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, don't worry about it Gin." He said, slowly stretched his legs and breathed as he felt the tiny pain still on his groin. "'Twas my fault anyway."

Ginny stared at him, thinking how lucky she was to have Draco Malfoy as her best friend. He's understanding, generous, and loving. Not to mention very handsome. She didn't tell him but she's so proud of it whenever girls are jealous and envious over her relationship with the guy. She hugged him again.

"I'm really sorry Drake." She said and felt him pat her arm in response. After a while, she said to him, "You can go with us if that's what you want." She smiled.

Draco couldn't believe it. "Really?"

"Yes, but promise me you'll just be following us from a distance." She said. "Besides, if ever it turned out to be a bad date, I can always signal you and you can get me out of there. And _you_ can take me out and treat me!"

"Follow you?" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together. "Like a spy?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess you can call it spying."

_Malfoys don't spy!_ He said to himself. But what the heck! If this is the only way he can guard her on her date then so be it!

"Okay." He said and she hugged him again. Then she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so happy you're here for the summer."

**A/N:** Okay, now you'll have to wait for another chapter. I think it's just one more, depending on my beta. So anyway, I hope you all had fun reading this one. My beta said she did. Toodles!


	5. My Galleons' On

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the characters. I wish Draco was mine.

**A/N:** And here's chapter five! No worries, there's one more chapter to go, says my beta. Let's give her a warm applause and thank her profusely. Altogether now, "Thank you **nextbestthing**!"

* * *

Chapter 5 - My Galleons' On...

Downstairs, a game was ensuing between the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Luna who had arrived while Draco went upstairs.

"Two galleons for Ginny." Fred said to everyone while he clutched a wooden spoon. What he'd do to the spoon when Ginny and Draco arrive, no one knows.

They were standing on the landing of the stairs leading up the second floor, clutching things that can help them look like they were doing something else other than betting on the two should Draco and Ginny go out of the room all of a sudden.

George, who was holding Quidditch Weekly, rolled his eyes. "I told you Gred. Draco won't back down on this one. He won't let Ginny date someone on a _summer's_ day."

Arthur laughed. He was sitting on one of the couches nearest the stairs. "I'll give five galleons for Draco." He said, reading the paper but listening for sounds coming from the bedroom. There had been sounds of things being thrown and he had learned not to mess with his daughter's anger early on. Why put yourself on the end of Ginny's dangerous wand when you've got nothing to do with it?

"Dad!" Ron laughed taking his eyes off the game that Harry and he were playing. Instead of it being on a table, they had levitated it so it hung in the air, them playing while standing. The voices were faint and couldn't be heard back in the den so they opted for a nearer place to listen for the sounds, the outer sitting room by the stairs. "You know Ginny won't lose to Drake!"

"On the contrary Ron, I think Draco won't give in this time. Summers with Gin are special to him." Harry said, as he pushed a king out of the danger of being eaten. Damn Ron. He couldn't win against him.

Hermione and Luna were in the kitchen with Molly but the three emerged holding a batter of cookies, a rolling pin and a tray respectively.

"How 'bout you Mum?" George asked his mother, pilfering one cookie off the tray. "Who's your bet?"

"Draco." Molly answered. She was already feeling sorry for Draco as she knew he was being lambasted with violence upstairs by her own daughter, but there's nothing she can't do. Or rather, she didn't want to do anything because getting into the middle of another's lovers' was never pretty as she also didn't want anyone getting in between her fights with Arthur. _I doubt Gin even qualifies this as a lover's quarrel. More like a friends' squabble but honestly, must she throw things at poor Draco like a jealous wife?_ She thought.

"See?" George looked at his twin victoriously. "I told you."

"What about you, 'Mione? Luns?" asked Bill, who was sitting beside Fleur and had been whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Fleur held a list and Bill a pen. They were going over their wedding invitation list and decided to take a break to join in on the game.

"Ginny." Hermione said simply, stirring the batter.

"I think Draco would win." Luna said softly, smiling at Bill in a weird way. Everything about her is weird but they're used to it. Sometimes she'll just suddenly talk of how important an unheard of creature is and Bill always wondered how Harry can keep up with his girlfriend.

"Fleur?"

"I zeenk, Ginny vould not let Zraco stop 'er vrom zating 'oney." She said, rolling her eyes at him. Women wiles, for Fleur Delacour win almost always. This was no exception. "Ginny rulez Zraco's ooniverze."

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "Percy?" he said to his brother, who was reading a book. He appeared not to be concerned by all that was happening around him, but Bill knew better.

"No one would win."

A collective groan came from the group. Trust Percy to be safe about anything. "Aww, Percy."

Percy, without putting his book down, answered. "They'll reach a compromise somehow."

Somehow? A compromise? Well, no one seemed to believe that the two of them were capable of compromising. It was either one way or another. And to be honest, it was always _one way_, _Ginny's way_.

"I'll bet ten galleons on it."

A squeak came from Ron. "Ten?" he said, distracted from his game even if Harry had just eaten his queen. "Where'd you get ten galleons, Percy?"

"It's called a salary, Ron," came the pointed reply.

"Well, in that case, I'm betting ten too," said Bill, "for Draco."

Soon there were three piles of coins on the kitchen table. One pile from Hermione, Ron, Fred and Fleur, who all voted for Ginny as winner; one from Bill, Molly, Arthur, Harry and Luna who were all for Draco; and one from Percy, who betted on the two finding a compromise.

Ron was staring at the big pile of money in front of him and begun chanting Ginny's name silently. He was oblivious that Harry had finally won against him and was now doing some sort of victory dance.

"Charlie?" Bill said. "You haven't voted yet."

All looked at Charlie who was silently reading a book about dragons. He looked up and drew several coins from his pocket. Everyone looked as he counted off twelve galleons and stood up to where the piles were. He walked past the pile for Ginny, then past the one for Draco and finally stopped in front of the pile for the two. The pile that Percy was alone in.

"You're with Percy's idea?" Bill spat. "Are you crazy? You just lost twelve galleons brother mine!" he laughed. At that moment, the door of Ginny's bedroom shut open and footsteps were heard coming downstairs. As if on cue, everyone made use of the things they were holding to appear busy.

Molly, Hermione and Luna went back to the kitchen hastily while Arthur whipped his paper open and pretended to read. Bill and Fleur got back in to silently poring over the list while listening for possibilities that one of their bets had won. Ron and Harry, who didn't know where to put the wizard chess set stood in the middle of the room and continued playing while standing. Percy and Charlie were still reading silently. George was also reading his Quidditch Weekly, but it was upside down and Fred marched around the sitting room, playing with the spoon like a baton.

"And you know what he said?" came Ginny's voice.

All those in favor of Ginny grinned widely as they thought of how happily contented her voice was. One thing was going through their heads. _She won. That's why she was so happy and contented._

"What? That he's nothing compared to a Chaser like you? That's obviously a pick up line and a lame one at that!" Draco laughed.

While Ginny supporters frowned, Draco's grinned. _The only way he could laugh like that was if he won! _came the recurring thought in everyone's minds.

The two were laughing together by the time they reached everyone else.

"Hey, Mum! What's for dinner?" asked Ginny in a loud, strangely normal voice. She passed the table and frowned at the coins on it. "What's all this?"

No one said anything and Draco came over to inspect the table as well. Both of them looked for answers among the crowd, but no one said anything until Percy spoke up.

"So Ginny, are you going out with River tomorrow?"

Ginny spotted the tray and took two cookies from it, taking a bite from one before given the already bitten into cookie to Draco, who frowned. She giggled at him before nodding while taking a bite of the cookie. "Yep."

Ron and the other Ginny fans almost whooped and Fred and Ron inched closer to the pile.

"You let her?" Harry incredulously asked Draco.

He shrugged. "I told her that I'm coming with her."

"And?" Charlie asked quietly.

"She didn't want to at first but we reached a compromise."

At the word compromise, Charlie and Percy stood up and gathered the coins. Everyone else stood around gaping with their mouths open and their eyes questioning Ginny and Draco.

"We'll be in my room dividing the money." Percy said simply, trying hard not to laugh. But he gave in as Charlie guffawed loudly.

**A/N:** One more to go! Hold on guys! Thanks and Toodles!


	6. I Love You 'Cause You're My

********

Disclaimer:

Not mine!

**A/N:** Now, don't get mad at me please. This is short because I think it's perfect on its own (my beta thought of it to divide it like this actually and I agree with her on the division.) Don't worry if you felt it wasn't supposed to end like this but don't worry guys, there's a sequel. Please don't throw axes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 - "I Love You Cause You're My..."

Draco played with Ginny's hair as she laid with her head in his lap. They were sitting on the swing out on the front porch of the Burrow, enjoying each other's company, after dinner.

"So, where are you going tomorrow?" he asked Ginny as he played with her red locks.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know." She answered. "I think I won't be going anymore."

Draco sat up straighter. "Really?" he said, careful not to show too much eagerness. "Why not?"

"I've been thinking 'bout what you said." She told him in a soft voice. "And you're right. Summer's our thing."

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Thanks Gin."

"Ummn-hmmn." She nodded.

Draco savored this moment with his best friend. Someday…

"Gin…" he called softly.

"Hmmn?" she said sleepily.

"You know I love you right?"

He could feel her smile on his leg. "I know…" she said lazily. "And I…" she yawned. "…love you too…" she snuggled sleepily at him. "'Cause you're my…"

Draco could hear her soft breathing as she trailed off to sleep. He knew she would conclude the statement with the words "best friend" but was glad she didn't At least he can, for a moment, dream that she told him she loves him…but not as her best friend.

"Love you Gin…"

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's finished, but as I said, it's just one of a series of AU fics. Please don't curse me. Thanks so much for reading and sticking thorugh the story until it finished. I'm happy that you're all so nice and that you all liked it. Special thanks to my loyal reviewers **ImxAxPhoenix** and** nerva or catx**. Thanks guys for reviewing so often! And ofcourse to my first beta! **nextbestthing** thank you very much for being there and helping me with this one! GOD Bless everyone!


End file.
